Resident Evil 1 File Mobius
by Masterob
Summary: Looking for Bravo team, Silver, Blaze, Shadow and Rob O' get stuck in a mansion. Shadow's gone missing, Rob O' is being mysterious, Silver and Blaze must solve things and escape alive. Based off Resident Evil 1. Rob O' is Amy's cousin from Archie comics
1. Chapter 1

Upon hearing about the disappearance of the Bravo Team, the Raccoon City sent S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team to investigate.

The S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Helicopter arrived in the Forest of Arklay Mountains, piloted by Antoine Vickers. Also in the helicopter was S.T.A.R.S. captain Shadow Wesker, accompanied by Silver Redfield, Blaze Valentine, Rob O' Burton and Ray Speyer.

Antoine landed near the helicopter and everyone started examining the area.

Silver and Shadow examined one side, Blaze and Ray examined the other, Rob O' checked a different area.

As Ray was searching some growling was heard and then he turned around at the sound of a twig breaking.

He aimed his shotgun as he panted, but started to relax when he realized nothing was there.

At that point a zombie dog leapt at him and bit his arm, and then more dogs arrived and started biting at him.

Blaze was shooting at the dogs, trying to save him but he was soon overwhelmed by the dogs and Blaze's gun an out of ammo, and Ray soon died from the attack.

Blaze stood in shock as the dogs fed on Ray's corpse, and one of the dogs turned its sight on Blaze.

She attempted to run but she tripped and the dog leapt at her but Silver shot it dead and helped Blaze up.

"Come on", Silver said and ran off with Blaze with the zombie dogs close in their tail.

As they ran, Silver noticed the helicopter leaving.

"Hey! Antoine! Where the hell's he going!?" Silver asked.

Antoine flew off and one of the dogs leapt at Silver, he held his arm up and braced himself for the worse but the dog was shot by Shadow.

"Silver this way", Shadow said.

Silver and Blaze ran towards Shadow's direction, and Rob O' shot at all the other dogs that went their way.

Shadow and Silver assisted Rob O' in shooting all the dogs.

"Head for that mansion!" Silver shouted.

Everyone headed toward the mansion, Shadow, Silver and Blaze were ahead but Rob O' was getting left behind.

Eventually all three of them managed to go through the front door to the mansion.

They all arrived at the lobby of the mansion.

"Is everyone alright?" Blaze asked after panting.

"Rob O'? Where's Rob O'?" Silver asked.

"He's…" Shadow said, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"No", Blaze said worried.

Then the trio heard a gunshot fire.

"What was that?" Blaze asked.

"I'll go and check it out", Silver said.

"It's dangerous going alone, I'll come with you", Blaze said.

"Alright, I will stay and secure the area", Shadow said.

Both of them went through a set of double doors and advanced down the dining room hall cautiously.

They went through a door at the end of the hall then walked toward the end of the room.

At the end they saw two people, one on the floor and the other one kneeling by his side. When they got a good look at the person on the floor, they saw it was Bravo Team's Big J. Sullivan, whose throat has been ripped out, and the person kneeling by him was a zombie.

"Oh my God!" Blaze said.

"What the hell is that?" Silver asked.

The zombie approached the two, and they backed out the room, when they got out they saw Rob O' was in the hall safe and sound.

"Rob O'!" Blaze said in surprise.

"Blaze, Silver, you're ok", Rob O' said.

The zombie came through the door.

"Look out it's a monster!" Blaze shouted, pointing to the zombie.

"Let me take care of it", Rob O' said and grabbed his enhanced Samurai Edge and shot the zombie twice in the chest, and delivered one more bullet to the head, causing the head to explode.

"What the hell is this thing?" Rob O' asked.

"We found Big, killed by this thing, let's report this to Shadow", Blaze said.

"Glad to see you're alive", Silver said.

"Me too", Blaze said.

"I'm lucky, those mutts were hot on my trail", Rob O' said.

They went through the door back to the lobby, but noticed that Shadow wasn't there.

"Shadow!?" Rob O' shouted.

"Where did he go?" Silver asked.

"Help me look for him, let's not leave this room yet", Rob' O said.

Both nodded and explored the area.

Blazed peeked outside but closed the door at the sight of the dogs.

Rob O' examined near the stairs but didn't find anything.

Silver checked an area behind the stairs and saw some gates, when he got close to the gates, he what sounded like feminine howling.

"Wonder what's beyond this gate? Well better not worry about that now", Silver said.

He regrouped with Rob O' and Blaze.

"No luck?" Rob O' asked.

Both shook their heads no.

"What's going on around here? I can't figure it out", Blaze said.

"Same here", Rob O' said.

"What do we do?" Silver asked.

"Let's search for him separately, I'll investigate the dining room again", Rob O' said.

"Ok then, we'll try the door on the other side", Blaze said.

Rob O' sighed, "This mansion is gigantic, we can easily get lost, let's start from the first floor".

"Ok", Blaze said and walked off with Silver.

"Oh I almost forgot Blaze", Rob O' reached into his pocket and grabbed something, "It's a lock pick, you'd make better use of it", Rob O' said and gave Blaze the lock-pick.

"Thanks, I may need it", Blaze said.

"Listen, if something happens, let's meet up in this hall, got it?" Rob O' asked.

"Ok", Blaze said.

"Roger that", Silver said.

Rob O' moved on to the door leading to the dining room, Silver and Blaze tried the door opposite to him.

They saw an art room with a statue, and something in the statue's hand.

"What's that up there?" Silver asked.

"Give me a boost", Blaze said, and Silver assisted her up the statue and she managed to grab the paper out its hand.

"It's a map to this entire mansion", Blaze said.

"This may come in handy", Silver said.

They moved on to the nearest door and entered the main hall.

"This place reeks of death", Silver said.

As they walked down the hall, some dogs came crashing through the window.

"Oh shit!" Blaze shouted.

Both shot at the two dogs.

"That was close", Silver said.

Both continued down the hall and entered a bigger room.

Blaze checked a door but it was locked, so they used the lock-pick to open it, but it just led outside with a fence blocking.

"Not a good area", Blaze said.

They both backed up and Silver saw another door.

"I'll examine this door, you examine the rest of the room", Silver said.

Blaze nodded and checked the door on the other side.

Silver looked in the bathroom and saw a tub of water, out of curiosity; he pulled the plug and waited for the water to drain.

Blaze checked the other door and walked past a empty room to another door and in that room had a shotgun on the wall.

"My lucky day", Blaze said and grabbed the shotgun off.

Back to Silver, as the water drained, a hand popped out the water and startled Silver.

The hand belonged to a zombie that came out the water and tripped as it fell out the tub.

Silver grabbed his knife and stabbed the zombie repeatedly in the head, causing the area to be a little bloody.

Silver felt a little sick and went to the nearby toilet to vomit.

Meanwhile Blaze left the room, shotgun in hand when she felt some rumbling.

She looked up and saw that the ceiling was coming down.

She went to the door out but it was locked, she tried the door in the other room but it was locked as well.

"Oh God, what do I do now?" Blaze said and ran to the exiting door," Silver! Shadow! Rob O'! Help!"

Rob' O actually happened to be next to the door.

"Blaze, you in there?" Rob O' asked.

"Rob O'? Get me out of here, the door's jammed", Blaze said.

"Stand back!" Rob O' said and grabbed his gun and shot the handle, and then managed to open the door in time to see the ceiling coming down over Blaze, "Grab my hand", Rob O' pulled Blaze to safety as the ceiling came down.

Both of them panted and looked at the door which could have been Blaze's tomb.

"That was a close one, a second late; you would have been a Blaze Sandwich", Rob O' said.

"Thanks, but didn't you say you were going back to the dining room to find other clues? I'm glad and all but why are you here" Blaze asked.

"I just had something I wanted to check, anyway we should get back to searching for Shadow", Rob O' suggested and started walking back.

"Thanks Rob' O, I owe you one", Blaze said.

"Don't mention it", Rob O' said and walked off.

As Silver came out the bathroom he saw Rob O' walk by.

"Rob O'? I thought you were investigating the dining room?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I just had to check something, no big deal, anyway go check on Blaze, she had a near death experience", Rob O' said and left.

Silver was alarmed at the news and ran to Blaze.

"Are you ok?" Silver asked.

"I'm fine, I was almost a sandwich cause of that ceiling but Rob O' saved me, wonder why he was here in the first place though?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah it's odd, but if he wasn't here, you would have been dead", Silver said.

"Where were you anyway though?" Blaze asked.

"Sorry I got ambushed in the bathroom by one of those creatures, and after stabbing it's brains, I kinda puked", Silver said.

"Yeah this stuff is getting out of hand and pretty unbearable", Blaze said.

"I'm still curious as to what Rob O' is doing, let' head back and investigate", Silver said.

"Ok", Blaze said.

Both left the area and were en route back to the dining room area.


	2. Chapter 2

1They reached the dining room and examined the area.

"Funny, I don't see Rob O' here", Silver said.

"I guess he left the area", Blaze said.

"Let's check back at the door where we found Big's body", Silver said.

"Yeah", Blaze said and followed Silver through the door.

They walked down the same area where Big's body was and they looked away, still unable to bear the sight of one of their fallen.

They checked a door down the area and walked down quietly and saw some stairs that led upstairs.

They peeked through the door and saw that they were in a medieval room, and they saw a corpse on the floor, but the skin was completely blood red.

"I don't like the looks of that body", Silver said.

"Yeah, why is it all red?" Blaze asked.

They didn't go toward its direction and went down another hall but were confronted by another zombie, which was shot dead.

"How did these people turn into these things?" Silver asked.

"I don't know, but I wish I did, this doesn't make sense, it's like something out of a horror movie", Blaze said.

"Let's just continue the investigation, I hope there's more people alive out there", Silver said.

As they walked they heard a moan, both turned around and saw that the red corpse was alive, and they noticed that its nails were extremely long.

"What in the world!?" Blaze asked.

The creature dashed at them but they jumped to the side and it banged into a knight's armor and dazed it.

Silver took advantage and shot the creature in the back of the head, getting blood all over the knight's armor.

"Let's continue the search for survivors", Silver recommended..

Both of them moved on and reached a door leading to a Balcony above the dining room.

They saw a zombie approaching them, so Silver grabbed a knife and stabbed the zombie in the chest and lifted it above the ground and dropped it over the edge.

Both continued down to double doors and they saw that they were on the second floor of the main hall.

They walked down the middle and saw some doors on both sides, they decided to examine the door on the right to them first.

They opened up the door and peeked inside and advanced. They appeared to be on an outdoor balcony, and they can hear the faint sound of crows cawing.

As they went down, someone aimed a gun at them, causing them a shock, before realizing that it was only Rob O'. Rob O' lowered the gun after seeing it's only Blaze and Silver.

"Silver, Blaze, you scared me", Rob O' said.

"Speak for yourself Rob O'", Blaze said and approached him alongside Silver, "What are YOU doing here?" she asked.

"Yeah, well...you should take a look at this", Rob O' said and turned his direction to a dead body on a chair, "I warn you though, it's not pretty", Rob O' said.

Silver and Blaze cautiously approached the body.

"It's Manic", Rob O' stated.

They both checked on Manic's body, they saw that his body was bloody, and his face was mutilated, missing eye, bloody lips, he was a mess.

Silver backed up horrified, and Blaze gasped in disgust.

"What could have done this to him?" Blaze asked.

Rob O' put his hand on Blaze's shoulder, "God only knows, but we're gonna find out what happened to him", he said.

Blaze stood up and went by Silver.

"Blaze, Silver, could you investigate other areas?" Rob O' asked.

"Yeah sure", Blaze said and started leaving with Silver.

Rob O' then picked up a grenade launcher, "This is no longer useful to Manic, we don't know what's going to happen, keep this with you", Rob O' said and gave them the grenade launcher.

Blaze took the grenade launcher and gave the shotgun to Silver in the interest of fairness, Silver had no problems with that exchange.

Rob O' went back to Manic.

"I still can't believe it", Rob O' said.

Both Silver and Blaze left the area.

"Good-bye Manic, I'll miss those target practice sessions with you", Silver said and both left back outside.

Rob O' was about to leave but he heard a moan.

He turned around and saw that Manic was among the undead.

Rob O' grabbed his custom Samurai Edge.

"Sorry to do this old friend", Rob O' said and aimed his gun.

When Silver and Blaze stepped out the door, they heard a gunshot, they knew what the gunshot was and were both saddened by their friend's fate.

They decided to go to the other door that was initially one of the two choices.

They walked inside and found themselves in a hallway.

"Lots of pottery", Silver said.

They advanced down the hall and then saw a door nearby.

They looked through the door and saw two of their fellow S.T.A.R.S. members.

Mina noticed them both.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"Silver Redfield and Blaze Valentine of S.T.A.R.S., we're here to rescue you", Silver said.

Mina was there tending to the injuries of Charmy Aiken.

"Charmy, what the hell happened to you?" Silver asked.

"Oh my God", Blaze said when she saw the blood on Charmy.

"Silver...Blaze...this place...get your team out of here *gasps in pain* demons...everywhere", Charmy said and clenched his wound.

Silver, Blaze and Mina held his hand.

"Don't talk", Mina tuned to Silver and Blaze, "He was bitten by a poisonous snake".

"It's...not just any ordinary Snake, take my word for it", Charmy said.

"He needs serum, I saw some in another room when I first came to this mansion, it's a door near the steps when you pass a door on the dining room Balcony, not the first door, the second", Mina said.

"We'll go get it then", Silver said.

"Please hurry", Mina said.

Both of them left the room and went back to the dining room balcony. They entered the door Mina suggested and then went down the stairs and saw the door.

They entered the room and grabbed the serum, then rushed back to the room that had Charmy and Mina and handed the serum to Mina.

"Hope this is what you wanted", Silver said.

"Thank you", Mina said and took the serum, "I'm gonna give you a shot now Charmy, hang in there", Mina said and administered the shot.

Charmy turned his attention to Silver and Blaze, "H-here, take it", Mina said and handed Silver and Blaze a radio, "It's a radio", Charmy's head was hugged by Mina, "T-take care of yourself...Mina", Charmy said and passed out.

"Charmy!" Silver said in angry concern, Blaze got worried.

"It's ok, he's just unconscious", Mina assured.

"Mina, it's not safe here, let's get Charmy to a safer place", Silver said.

"Right", Mina said.

They all assisted Charmy to the room where the serum was found, luckily not getting into enemy conflict along the way.

They placed Charmy on a bed and let him sleep, Mina remained by his side.

"Charmy's doing well, he should recover soon", Mina said.

"Good, Charmy needs you now", Silver said, Blaze nodded.

"As soon as Charmy gets better, we'll come after you", Mina said.

"Mina, are you ok with a gun?" Silver asked.

"Yes", Mina said.

Mina had more experience in this than either Silver or Blaze knew.

"Good, we're gonna continue our investigation", Silver said, then he and Blaze walked toward the door.

"Be careful....ok?" Mina said.

Both of them nodded and walked out the door.

"Should we investigate the attic where that snake was?" Blaze asked.

"Don't bother, after me and Charmy left the room, I locked the door, I think you need a key to get it open again", Mina said.

"It could be dangerous though", Silver said.

"If there is a Snake ,it's better that we find IT than let IT find us", Blaze said.

"Makes sense, let's go, take care Mina, watch over Charmy carefully", Silver said and both left the room.

Mina looked back at Charmy.

"Please be ok...*sighs*...Knuckles, where are you?" Mina asked in concern.

Outside, Blaze and Silver walked opposite the stairs.

"You think Charmy will be alright?" Blaze asked.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure Mina will take good care of him", Silver said.

"I hope so", Blaze said.

They checked a closet nearby but found nothing.

They looked in another room and then walked down the hall.

They heard some knocking at the window and looked to see it was some zombies.

They smashed through the window so both backed off.

They each grabbed a handgun and shot the zombies in the head.

They moved down and entered a room with a big plant.

"What's that thing?" Blaze asked.

"What's that on the other side?" Silver said and pointed to a music book.

"What's that doing there off all places?" Blaze said.

"Who knows, but I think we may need it", Silver said and approached the book but some vines smacked him back.

"What was that?" Blaze asked and went to the music but was smacked as well.

"Those vines can sense us", Silver said.

"How are we gonna get past those vines?" Blaze asked.

Silver spotted some chemicals nearby, then he saw the water pumper.

"Let's use that", Silver said, he then inserted the chemical into the pump then activated it, the chemical spilled out and killed the plant.

Blaze was able to freely go over to the music book and pick it up.

They left the room and went down the hall, then passed by some unnecessary rooms and went to another door that brought them back to the hallway where Big was killed.

They decided to go next door and they appear in a room with a piano.

"Wow, lucky us", Silver said.

He placed the musical notes on the pedestal and played but played off key.

"Let me try", Blaze said and played the Moonlight Sonata song fluently and perfectly.

A wall nearby raised up and they peaked inside.

Silver managed to grab a key that was stored there.

"This may lead us to the attic, let's-", Silver was interrupted by a zombie busting into the area.

Both Silver and Blaze shot it down.

They looked over it to make sure it's dead but they were distracted from the other zombie that grabbed Blaze by the neck, but Silver managed to slice the zombie's head off with his knife, causing blood to come out it's neck and spill on them both.

Blaze shoved the zombie off her and nearly threw up but held it in.

"Let's just leave before more show up", Silver said and they went to the attic and unlocked the door.

They explored the area, and saw a box in the distance.

They looked inside and saw some masks, one missing eyes, one missing a mouth, one missing a nose and one missing all 3.

"Wonder what these are for?" Silver asked.

"Better take them, they may come in useful for something", Blaze said.

As they were leaving, both of them felt something awkward behind them.

They turned around and saw the giant snake, he lunged at them but both of them dodged quickly.

Silver grabbed his shotgun and Blaze grabbed her grenade launcher.

The snake lunged at them but they shot it and stunned it, they continued until it regianed composure and whacked them both back with it's tail.

They continued to attack until the snake bit Blaze's shoulder.

"Ow!" Blaze said and held her shoulder.

"Blaze! Are you ok!?" Silver asked, he angrily turned to the snake but he was bitten as well, he jerked back to avoid being snatched up.

The snake took the opportunity to leave, and so did Silver and Blaze.

They took a few steps out the room before succumbing in pain.

"The poison", Silver said dazed.

"Gotta....make it", Blaze said.

Both of them tried to keep walking, but they collapsed on the floor, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

A moment later, Mina came into the room and saw them on the floor.

"Oh no, they've been poisoned, I need to get the antidote", Mina said and ran out the room but bumped into Rob O'.

"Whoa careful young lady", Rob O' said.

"Sorry, but some people are in there unconscious", Mina said.

Rob O' checked inside and saw Blaze and Silver on the floor.

"Oh no, quick lets go, where's the antidote?" Rob O' asked.

"Follow me", Mina said and walked off with Rob O'.

They rushed to the room where the medicine was.

They arrived at the staircase that leads to the room but they were ambushed by a red zombie with long claws, the crimson head.

"What in the world is that?" Mina asked.

"Wish I knew, shoot it!" Rob O' said and both of them shot the zombie dead.

They entered the room and Rob O' saw Charmy unconscious on the bed.

"Charmy.........." Rob O' said.

"He was poisoned as well, longer then they have", Mina said.

"Lets hurry up then, we don't want them to end up like Charmy, more of a hazard", Rob O' said.

Mina nodded and grabbed the antidote, "There should be enough for two", Mina said.

They both ran back to Blaze and Silver were but were cornered by a zombie along the way, they both shot it dead.

"What if it ends up like that red zombie we saw?" Mina asked.

"When we kill these things, we need to be sure to cause destruction to their heads or set them on fire", Rob O' said.

"Makes sense", Mina said then thought, 'How can that happen? When me and Knuckles faced these creatures we didn't have to worry about these creatures transforming'.

They went to Silver and Blaze and they administered the antidote to both.

Both woke up.

"Ow, what happened?" Silver asked.

"You're ok, thank goodness", Mina said.

"Oh, that snake must have poisoned us, thanks for saving us Mina", Silver said.

"No problem, just be careful, both of you", Mina said.

"Things are getting dangerous, you'll need this, when you kill a zombie and their heads don't come off, this will come in handy, use it to light them on fire", Rob O' said and gave Blaze a Kerosene canteen.

"Do you have something to light them on fire?" Mina asked.

Silver showed off his lighter.

"I'm off then, I have some other business to attend", Rob O' said and walked off.

"Be careful, don't do anything I wouldn't do", Mina said and left.

"Well lets go see what these masks are for", Silver said.

They walked out the door and saw the carcass.

"A dead body, I should burn it", Silver said.

Blaze applied the Kerosene and Silver lit it on fire.

"Damn, looks like we have even more issues", Silver said.

They both left the room and walked down the stairs of the lobby.

"Wonder where these things can go?" Silver asked and rested his back against the wall but fell through what was shown to be a door.

"Are you ok?" Blaze asked.

"Where did that door come from? What is this place?" Silver asked.

They looked around and we see that they're in a cemetery.

"Here's an area we didn't explore", Silver said.

Both walked around the cemetery and as Blaze passed by a grave, a hand popped out and grabbed her leg, causing her to scream.

"Oh shit!" Blaze shouted and stepped on the hand.

The hand pushed itself to the top and a zombie came out the grave.

Silver shot the zombie in the face a few times and wrecked it's head.

Blaze panted a bit and looks at the body.

"Should we burn the body?" Blaze asked.

"No, I destroyed the head, let's keep exploring", Silver said.

They both went down a set of stairs that led underground to some head statues.

"Hm, these statues look like the masks", Silver said.

"Maybe they all go there?" Blaze asked.

"Makes sense", Silver said.

"Lets look around the mansion, maybe we'll find something", Silver said.

Silver approached one statue that matched one of the masks and placed it on the statue, and once that happened, they hear a chain come off, Silver and Blaze noticed that it came off a mid-air container nearby.

.

"What the?" Blaze asked.

Silver placed another mask and another chain came off and some blood started spilling out off the container.

Both looked a little freaked.

"Should we do this?" Blaze asked.

"I'm sorry but we must", Silver said.

They placed the final two masks on the statues and the container fell off the chain.

They both walked toward the container and saw there was an elderly body in there, the container was being used as the creature's tomb.

"Ew, at least it's dead", Silver said.

The door to the exit then locked.

"That's not good", Blaze said.

The dead body came alive and approached them.

"Shit! Now what!?" Silver asked.

The crimson head rushed at them but they both grabbed guns and shot the zombie.

It was a lot more resistant than the other zombies or crimson heads, so Silver used his shotgun and Blaze used her grenade launcher.

The zombie approached them more, weakened but still resistant.

"Shit, we're gonna run out of ammo", Silver said.

"Aim for the head", Blaze said.

Both aimed their weapons at his head and blasted, killing the monster.

"At least that old man is dead", Silver said.

Blaze picked a stone and metal object up from the container, "What does this thing do?"

"Lets look around the mansion, maybe we'll find something", Silver said.

"This mansion's a real headache, we only found 2 survivors, Rob O's being a rogue and Shadow's missing", Blaze said.

"We won't figure things out standing here, lets go", Silver said.

They explored the mansion and returned to the room which contained the door to the room Blaze was almost crushed in.

"Ok, let's check through this door", Silver said.

They opened the door and out of nowhere a zombie jumped out and pinned Blaze to the floor.

"NO!" Silver said and aimed his gun but another zombie came and knocked Silver to the floor and attempted to bite him.

Blaze struggled to get the zombie off her, she started to reach for her hand tazer while keeping the zombie from biting her while Silver jabbed his knife into the zombie's neck, the zombie was still trying to kill him and blood started spilling all over his face.

Blaze managed to grab her tazer but the zombie knocked it away from her and used his hand to rake her eyes to temporarily blind her, then went in to bite, but Silver managed to get enough blood out of his zombie to weaken it and kick it off, then he used his knife to stab the head of Blaze's zombie.

Blaze took the opportunity to use her own knife to slit the zombie's throat and cause it's blood to spill on her head, then she punched it off.

Silver helped up Blaze.

"Thanks, oh you have some blood on your face", Blaze said, holding the eye that was raked.

"Yeah, you have blood on your head, is your eye ok?" Silver asked.

"He raked my eye, I'll be fine", Blaze said and wiped some blood off her head and put her hat back on.

Silver wiped the blood off his face and saw another zombie at the end of the room.

Both Silver and Blaze shot the zombie down, then they decided to burn all the bodies to prevent their resurrection.

They went into the room and checked a door at the side.

They noticed a note at the end of the area, next to a set of stairs.

'I left some ammo in the room, I'll continue to find a way out, Shadow', the note said.

They checked the room next door and saw some healing items, and ammo for their guns, and a place to get more kerosene.

"At least we know Shadow's still alive", Silver said.

"And he's looking out for us at least", Blaze said.

They grabbed the items and left the room, they went near the stairs.

"Should we explore up the stairs?" Blaze asked.

"Maybe later, it likely leads to the hallway upstairs, we need to check the rest of this hallway", Silver said.

They left the room but after the door opened, the handle broke off, much to their annoyance but they left the room anyway, aware they can't go back through that door and went down the hallway, they peeked in one room but only saw colorful portraits, they looked nice but nothing to their interest.

They went down the hall and saw a door that took them down a path and went down the area.

"Doesn't look too interesting", Blaze said.

They saw a door at the end of the hallway with a identification that resembles the soul and metal object.

"I guess this is a key", Silver said and put the item in place.

They went through the door and found themselves in a dock like room.

They went through the double doors and found themselves in an area with sleeping dogs.

"Shit, we need to be extra quiet", Blaze said.

They tip-toed and reached a gate and saw an area with a large area of water.

"There's a path on the other side, how do we get there?" Blaze said.

"Should we swim?" Silver said.

"No way, I'm not gonna chance the possibility of some creepy little fucker pulling me under the water", Blaze said.

"Right, wait what's that?" Silver asked.

They looked at a monument.

"This can drain the water, but there's a crank missing", Silver said.

"Well let's try the other door", Blaze said.

They went back through the door and tip-toed past the dogs again.

They went through the double door and saw another door nearby.

They decided to go in the door and saw a path.

"Wonder where this leads?" Silver asked.

As they walked, Silver heard his radio go off.

"Respond", the radio said but very static.

"Shadow?" Silver asked.

"....Chains....retreat....resist...cabin....", Shadow said between static.

The radio went out and Silver was puzzled by what was said.

"What did he mean?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling now, is Shadow trying to warn us of a monster?" Silver asked.

"Well whatever it is, we need to be ready", Blaze said.

Silver nodded and they both continued down the path, then through a gate they passed a cemetery riddled with crows.

"These things better not pop out of the ground again", Blaze said.

"Yeah, that's cliche Romero stuff", Silver said.

They passed through another gate and walked up to the cabin.

"You think anyone lives in there?" Blaze asked.

"Considering the fact that the mansion is deserted with the exception of all those creatures, I wouldn't count on that, though one of our teammates may be", Silver said.

Blazed nodded in agreement and both went through the cabin door.

"Hello?" Blaze asked, but no one was there.

"Guess no one's here, I thought Shadow would probably be here", Silver said.

They checked a bedroom and Silver saw a Magnum on the bed.

"Hm, lucky day", Silver said and picked up the gun and an extra round for it.

Blaze checked further back and saw a crank.

"Hey, maybe this can drain the pool", Blaze said.

"You found something Blaze?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, a crank for that water area", Blaze said.

"Good now lets go", Silver said and walked through the entrance to the room, "Why would a cabin be out in the mid-", a clanking sound happened and Silver stopped talking.

"Silver?" Blaze asked and approached the entrance to see Silver out cold on the floor.

"What the-", Blaze was also knocked out from a shot to the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Both of them got up and were in front of a fireplace with a live fire.

Blaze shook her head a bit, "Ow what happened?" Blaze placed her hand on her head when she was hit.

"Ugh, I've got a monster headache", Silver said, rubbing the spot where he was hit.

At that moment, a girl arrived to them, no ordinary girl, she had tentacles coming out her body and some extra faces hiding her own face, and her legs were chained together and she had a wooded manacle with iron.

"What's that?" Blaze asked.

The girl swung at them but they ducked, Silver then shot her but she barely flinched.

"What the? My shots aren't doing anything", Silver said.

"Lets run!" Blaze said.

Both of them ran off out of the cabin.

"What was she?" Blaze asked.

"Was she what Shadow warned us about?" Silver asked.

"Well lets continue the exploring, we have the crank, we can drain that water", Blaze said.

"You think Shadow was around there?" Silver asked.

"If he was, he's gone now, I don't know where though", Blaze said.

"We'll find him later, he's capable of handling himself, he IS the captain", Silver said.

They walked though the area and made their way back to the mansion, they used the double door in the room that led them out to the gate area.

At that moment, they heard some static coming from the radio, so Blaze held it to her ear.

"This is Antoine, if you can hear me just give me a sign, anything", Antoine said over the radio.

"Blaze to Antoine, can you hear me?" Blaze asked.

There was no answer.

"Shit, it's broken", Blaze said.

"Broken? We can't communicate with a broken radio, damn", Silver said.

"We'll have to make good with it for now", Blaze said, both then went on to the needed area.

Silver then drained the water hole while Blaze provided cover in case a monster comes.

Silver managed to drain the lake and a path was shown and a dead body was on the path.

They went down the ladder and carefully stepped over the dead body

After they stepped over, the dead body stood up and walked toward them, but they shot it back and left it in a pool of it's own blood.

They then climbed the ladder and some little adders (AKA snakes) dropped down in front of them.

They each grabbed a knife and slashed up each adder that lunged at them.

They then went to an elevator and went down and appeared at a fountain area.

"What's this area?" Silver asked.

Some Cerberus then came and lunged at them but Blaze and Silver shot each one in the mouth.

They saw a gate in the distance that peeked their interests.

"Lets go there", Blaze said.

They went through the gate and followed a path that led them to an old residence area.

"What can this place be?" Silver asked.

They peeked inside and noticed a zombie coming down the hall.

"Damn, they're here too", Silver said and shot the zombie in the forehead.

They then went down a hall and went through a double door but saw some web spinners (giant spiders) in the area, they backed out the area.

"Those spiders were huge", Silver said.

"Lets not take a chance, come on, lets go down the other hall", Blaze said.

They passed by some crates and walked through a door and then down a hall.

They walked down the hall until Blaze thought she heard something and put her ear to the door.

"That wasn't part of our deal, like I said I have my orders", one voice said.

"But it's not necessary to destroy S.T.A.R.S.", another voice said.

"Don't be a hard dog to keep under the porch Rob O'", the first voice said.

"What about my family?" Rob O' asked.

"I will guarantee their safety, if I play my cards right", the other voice said.

Blaze seemed confused about what she heard.

"What was that all about?" Silver asked.

Both decided to go into the room and they saw Rob O.

"Blaze, Silver", Rob O' said.

"Rob O', I heard someone talking", Blaze said.

"Oh, you heard", Rob O' said and walked toward a mirror, "My mind is starting to take a toll, talking to myself has become a bad habit", Rob O' said.

"Talking to yourself, you all right, what's gotten into you?" Blaze asked.

Silver stood there just as confused about the situation.

"I'm getting you worried aren't I?", Rob O' said and turned away, "But don't you worry.........I guess this creepy mansion has gotten to my nerves, anyway, I should go outside and get some fresh air for a change", he started walking to the door, Blaze and Silver were gonna follow but he stopped momentarily, "Don't worry, I'm going to get some fresh air, I'll be lucky if I get to waste some monsters along the way", Rob O' said and walked out.

Silver and Blaze were a little confused.

"What's happening to him? Talking to himself? That doesn't sound like Rob O' at all", Silver said.

"Guess it's a mentality issue like he said, but I swear one of the voices sounded familiar", Blaze said.

"No one else is in the room, could they have left that fast?" Silver asked.

"Lets take a look around, we'll probably find something of interest", Blaze said.

They looked around the room and Silver noticed some scratch marks on the floor.

"Hm, maybe I can move this case", Silver then pushed the bookcase and a ladder was shown.

"What could be down there?" Blaze asked.

"Only one way to find out", Silver said.

They both climbed down the ladder and found themselves in a hallway that looks like it leads to a pool.

"Interesting", Blaze said.

They walked down the hall and turned a corner to a part that was starting to fill with water.

"It's wet here", Blaze said.

"Is there a flood in that room?" Silver asked.

They went through a door and saw that they were in an aqua rink.

"What the hell is this place?" Silver asked.

They walked around the area and noticed Charmy with his back against a rail.

"Charmy?" Silver asked.

"Wait, how did he even get here?" Blaze asked.

"Silver! Blaze!" Charmy said.

Charmy then saw a shark coming at the two.

"Silver, Blaze, stop!" Charmy said and pushed them out the way then braced himself for the shark and he was swallowed hole by the shark.

Silver and Blaze looked in the water.

"Charmy", Silver said.

"We gotta save him, you think he was swallowed hole? We could try to get him out fast", Blaze said.

"How?" Silver asked.

"Drain this place", Blaze said.

They quickly ran to a nearby room full of control, it had a good underwater view of the aqua rink.

"Ok, I'll activate the drain", Silver said, then pulled a lever and started draining the tank.

At that point the shark rammed into the glass and caused panic.

"If that shark keeps ramming, we're gonna drown in here!" Silver said.

"I'll activate the shutters, you reactivate afterwards", Blaze said.

Blaze activated the shutters to protect the glass and Silver reactivated the drain.

In a matter of seconds, the entire tank was empty.

"Phew, that was close, any later we should have drowned", Blaze said.

"Or be shark food", Silver said.

"Speaking of Shark food, lets see if we can get Charmy out of that shark's body", Blaze said.

They both went to another door that led them down to the bottom of the rink.

While walking down there, they noticed an Assault Shotgun.

"That's Charmy's", Silver said and picked it up.

"Shit, quick lets get to that Shark", Silver said.

They ran down the area and saw the shark immobile and in some left over water.

"Is it dead?" Silver asked.

"Lets be cautious", Blaze said.

They quickly passed by the shark and went up a small set of stairs to a platform with a lot of controls.

Blazed used her shotgun to poke the shark's face and eye, but it generated no response.

"I think it's dead", Blaze said and got into the water, "I'm gonna open its mouth and see-" Blaze was interrupted when the shark came alive and nearly chomped on Blaze but lucky for her, Silver reacted fast and pulled her our of harm's way.

"Damn, it's still alive!" Blaze said.

"We're trapped to, if we try to run it's gonna chomp us", Silver said.

"I guess we need to shoot it", Blaze said and readied the assault shotgun.

Silver noticed a switch that lead to another machine.

"Wait, I have another idea, knock that panel into the water", Silver said.

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"Just do it, I have an idea", Silver said.

Blaze didn't argue and kicked the panel into the water, then Silver turned on a switch and the electricity flowed into the panel and electrocuted the shark.

The panel short circuited and it was safe to enter the water.

Silver used his knife to cut open the shark's stomach and pulled Charmy out and placed him on the panel.

"Charmy, can you hear me?" Silver asked.

Charmy barely moved, Blaze and Silver noticed he had a bite mark on his abs, presumably he was fighting to escape.

"Charmy answer me", Blaze said, getting a bit worried.

Charmy weakly chuckled.

"I guess....I have a bad habit.....if getting myself bitten after pushing people out the way", Charmy said.

"It's not Charmy, you're just being a hero, you're a good person", Blaze said.

"Well you two are safe....I have no regrets.....I guess it's time for me to make my leave", Charmy said.

"No don't, you'll be fine Charmy, we'll give you some-", Blaze was interrupted by Charmy, "It's ok......I'm glad I can die being useful......just promise you'll get out alive.......and make sure you keep Mina safe", Charmy said.

"We'll get you out of here too, just hang in there", Silver said.

"It's no use.....I'm done........see you on the other side one day", Charmy said.

Silver attempted to put his shotgun beside him but Charmy turned it away.

"You keep it......I won't be needing it anymore......tell Mina I'll miss her......I wish her the best........good-bye team", Charmy said, then laid back with his eyes closed and going limp on them.

Silver and Blaze looked like they were gonna go into tears, but they let that pass, they knew there was still work to be done, Charmy's death would not be in vain.

They headed back to the area they were initially in.

"We should look for a part of this hallway we didn't explore", Silver said.

"There was another door, lets check there", Blaze said.

They went down the hallway and checked in a room filled with some test tubes.

"Guess this room was used for some science", Silver said, then swatted away a bee.

"That was weird", Blaze said and heard some more buzzing.

They used their knifes to swat off a few more bees.

"Quick, to the double doors!" Silver said.

They went through the doors.

"Well that was close", Silver said.

They heard something weird, all leafy like, both looked up and saw a giant plant with moving vines, the dreaded Plant 42.

"Oh shit!" Blaze said.

The plant slammed down on them but both jumped out of the way.

"How do we kill that thing?" Blaze asked.

"Shoot it!" Silver said.

Blaze rolled her eyes and shot it with their handgun.

Mina entered the room and was awed by the size of the plant.

"What is that!?" Mina asked.

Rob O' also arrived and was armed with a flamethrower.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Rob O' asked.

Silver and Blaze continued shooting and the plant grabbed both of them.

"I got to kill this thing, damn it's so big", Rob O' said.

Mina had an idea.

"I read something about a V-Jolt formula, I'll be back!" Mina said and ran to a nearby medicine room.

Rob O' hit the plant with the flamethrower and it hurt the plant but it smacked Rob O' back.

Silver screamed in agony and then grabbed his knife and slashed the vine and he landed on the floor.

He grabbed his shotgun and shot the plant but was smacked back as well.

Blaze was slammed to the floor but she managed to grab the Assault Shotgun and shoot the plant, but it tossed her up to the second floor.

Meanwhile Mina was already finishing up the V-Jolt formula and put in the final ingredient.

"Better run down to the roots, based on where the plant is, and thanks to this map I think I can locate it", Mina said.

She ran out the room and went to the path of the aqua tank.

Meanwhile, Rob O' was shooting the plant with the flamethrower.

"DIE YOU DAMN UGLY PLANT!" Rob O' said.

The plant spurt out some acid and everyone dodged out the way, though Rob O' caught some on the arm and it burned his skin a bit.

"Damn!" Rob O' said and grabbed his gun briefly and shot the plant.

Silver and Blaze resumed their gunshots for a few moments and the plant started getting agitated, then it picked all three up and shook them around a bit.

"What's this thing trying to do......WHOA.........make us throw up til we're dead?" Silver asked.

Mina rushed down and ran into the control room door.

"Damn, wrong door", Mina said and tried the other door, "I hope this is correct", Mina opened and saw a room with tentacles and roots, "Good, now tp pour the formula", Mina said and administered the V-Jolt.

The plant started going out of control and it tossed all 3 of them down.

"Mina must had used the formula, take it down!" Rob O' said.

He then burned the plant with the flamethrower, white Silver and Blaze used their shotguns to take it down.

After a few minutes, the plant's dead.

"That was close", Rob O' said.

"Good, maybe we should leave and find other survivors", Blaze said.

Mina went up to Silver and Blaze.

"Are you ok?" Mina asked.

"We're fine", Blaze responded.

"But....Charmy......he's..........gone", Silver said, barely able to admit it.

Mina looked as if she were gonna cry.

"I'm sorry.....", Mina responded.

"It's my fault, I should have.......watched out for him", Silver said.

Mina didn't respond, she just walked back into the pharmaceutical room.

"Mina......", Silver said.

"Lets leave her alone for now, she probably needs space", Blaze said.

Silver nodded, then left the area with Blaze.

As they were going back to the front, they heard some gunshots.

They ran over and saw Shadow taking down a few bees.

"Shadow?" Blaze asked.

Shadow turned around.

"Silver, Blaze, you're alive", Shadow said.

"Our words exactly, anyway we better find a way out of here before we're turned into zombie food, got any suggestions Shadow", Silver stated.

"We should get a better grip on the situation, there still to be explored in that mansion, I want you both to check them out one more time, I'll continue my investigation here", Shadow said.

"Sure", Silver said as Shadow departed.

They left the area and headed out the residence.

"Well at least we know Shadow's still alive", Blaze said.

"That's makes 5 of us, 6 counting Brad, but there's one person we need to find", Silver said.

"Right, lets go", Blaze said and both walked down the path to the gate.

Along the way, the radio went off and Silver listened to it.

"This is Antoine, if you can't answer me, somehow give me a sign", Antoine said over the radio.

"Silver to Antoine, can you hear me!?" Silver asked but got no response, "Antoine!" still no response, "Damn!"

Silver put the radio away and both Silver and Blaze went back to the waterfall area.

Blaze noticed something.

"I think here's a path behind this waterfall, how do we get there?" Blaze said.

"Water's too strong, though I think I heard this waterfall happen when we drained the area, maybe it needs to be drained back", Silver said.

"...........That's gonna mean we need to swim back", Blaze said.

"We have no choice unless........hey what's that?" Silver asked.

They looked over and saw an elevator, with a battery slot missing.

"We'll need a battery", Silver said.

"Lets head back to the mansion", Blaze said.

They went back to the mansion and walked to the entrance area and saw some ammo there with a note.

"I left this ammo to help protect you from that girl in chains, and I fixed that piece of crap door, ~Rob O", the note said.

They got some ammo for the magnum, grenade launcher, handguns and shotguns, also some health items.

"Where does he get all this ammo?" Silver asked.

"Considering he's part of the NRA, I imagine he has an unlimited supply to ammo", Blaze said.

"Point taken, let's reload and move out", Silver said.

They went through the door and down the hall to check the door.

On the way a creature ran from the fountain area, to the gate, to the dock house like place, down the path to the mansion itself and then appeared behind the duo.

Both turned around and saw a reptilian creature.

"What the hell!? Silver asked.

The creature swiped at them with it's claws but they jumped back, then it leapt into the air and attempted a decapitation blow but Silver grabbed his magnum and shot the creature dead.

"What was that?" Silver asked.

"Looked like it wanted to hunt us", Blaze said.

"I hope that's the only one", Silver said.

They went through the door but more of the creatures spawned.

"Not good", Blaze said.

Both of them fired their shotguns at the monsters and killed them.

"Shit, this isn't gonna be good", Silver said.

"It's gonna be hard to explore the mansion with these creatures around", Blaze said.

"Lets focus on one area, I remember a door in that room with the spears we never checked out", Silver said.

"Lets go then", Blaze said.

They went to the area and peeked in.

"Hm, looks quiet", Silver said.

They walked around the area and checked around.

They came to another door and peeked inside and saw a library.

"Interesting", Silver said.

They walked down the area then they heard glass break.

They looked behind them and saw Yawn the giant snake.

"Not that thing again!" Silver said.

They went down to a lower floor and waited for the snake to come.

Once it did, they opened fire with their shotguns and stunned it a bit but it lunged at them and nearly killed them, lucky for them they dodged out the way.

Blaze then grabbed her grenade launcher and loaded it with acid rounds and opened fire on the snake, the acid causing severe damage to the skin.

The snake went up to her and Silver saw it was under the chandelier.

"Blaze, move away!" Silver said and shot the chandelier and it fell and hit Yawn as Blaze rolled out the way.

The snake was stunned but it was still ready to fight, then it lunged at Silver but he shot it with the magnum a few times, then the snake reeled back and forth with pain and it crashed through the double doors.

"Good, it's dead", Silver said.

"Lets just check that area", Blaze said and they walked down the hallway went to a closet.

"Anything in here?" Silver asked.

Blaze looked around and saw a battery on a shelf.

"You think this will work?" Blaze asked.

"It should fit, lets go", Silver said, both making their way back to where they came from.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way out the mansion, through the hall that lead back to the water area, they heard a scream.

"Mina, is she upstairs?" Silver asked.

"Let's find her quickly", Blaze said.

They both ran upstairs and went to a small office room where they saw Mina cornered by a hunter, while she cowered in fear.

Silver grabbed his magnum and shot a bullet through the hunter's head.

Silver checked on Mina.

"Mina", Silver said.

Mina looked and was happy, "Silver, Blaze".

"Are you ok?" Silver asked.

"I didn't mean to get you worried", Mina said.

"We can't stay here any longer, we have to get to the others and find a way out of here, are you with us?" Silver asked.

"Yes", Mina said.

"Then I'll go ahead, until then Mina, you're on your own, stay cool and use your better judgement, got it?" Silver asked.

"I can handle myself", Mina said.

Silver gave her a thumbs up, "Good luck", both Silver and Blaze exited the room.

Mina sighed, "What's wrong with me? I feel so helpless without Knuckles or Charmy", Mina said and shook her head.

Silver and Blaze headed back to the outside and crossed back to where they initially were, avoiding more little snakes.

They reached the elevator and placed in the battery and the elevator started working.

"Lets go refill the area and clear that waterfall", Silver said.

Silver and Blaze returned to the crank area and bring all the water back, Silver noticed the waterfall stopped.

"Good, lets....watch out!" Silver said and shot a zombie behind Blaze.

"Whoa, thanks for that", Blaze said.

"No problem, lets go quickly", Silver said.

They returned to the elevator and rode down and saw the waterfall empty.

As they approached it, some dogs came and blocked the way.

"Dammit!" Silver said.

"Fire!" Blaze said.

One dog rushed at the two but Blaze took it down with a few gunshots.

Another dog leapt at Silver but he shot it in the eye.

A 3rd dog jumped and latched onto Silver and tried to bite him but Silver whipped out his knife and sliced the dog in the throat.

The final dog leapt and Blaze but she ducked and ran to a wall. The dog turned around and leapt at Blaze but she leapt and jumped into the air and kicked the dog in the head and when it fell she shot it.

"I handled that better than any poser could try to do", Blaze said.

"Lets go 'Farrah Fawcettt'", Silver said.

They walked into the cave and climbed down a nearby ladder. When they got to the bottom, there was a door in one direction and a path down another direction.

"Which way do we go?" Silver asked.

"Let's try the door over there", Blaze said.

They went through the door and saw that they were near an elevator.

"Lets head down there", Silver said.

They pushed the button, but nothing happened.

"We probably need to activate the power over there", Blaze suggested.

They walked to the machine and pushed some buttons but nothing happened.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Silver asked.

Blaze checked the robot.

"It's missing a Shaft, let's go see if there's another way around here", Blaze said.

"I'll check that other area, you go though that door", Silver said and left.

Blaze listened and went into the room and looked around.

"Is that you Blaze?" someone weakly called out.

"Is that voice Vector's?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah", Vector said.

Blaze went around the corner and saw him sitting injured.

"You're alive", Blaze said and approached him.

"Stop", Vector said holding his hand up, making Blaze come to a halt, "Are you with anybody Blaze?" Vector asked.

"Well, I'm alone at the moment, but why?" Blaze asked.

"The S.T.A.R.S. are finished, someone is a traitor", Vector said.

"Finished?" Blaze asked.

"Umbrella set us up!" Vector stated.

"Umbrella? They're behind this?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, you just said you were alone at the moment.........was anyone else with you just recently?" Vector asked.

"Well-" Blaze said until she saw Silver coming up.

"I found a....Vector!" Silver said and went to him.

"Don't come any closer Silver", Vector said and started to weakly get up.

"What happened?" Silver asked.

Vector aimed his gun at Silver's direction, "Double crosser".

Blaze gasped, "What? No, he isn't...".

"Vector, wait", Silver said, attempting to plead his case.

A gunshot fired and Blazed covered her face, when she peeked, she saw Silver was ok but his gun wasn't out, he couldn't have fired the gun, she looked at Vector and saw him fall down with a bullet hole in his chest.

"Vector!" Silver said and checked on Vector.

"Um....brel...la", Vector said and died from the gunshot wound.

"Vector!.........Double crosser?" Silver asked.

"What could have done this?" Blaze asked.

"More like who, one of our friends is our enemy", Silver said.

"Who can it be?" Blaze asked.

"The only survivors left are Mina, Rob O' and Shadow, and Rob O's been acting really weird", Silver said.

"You don't think he did this", Blaze said.

"Well he's been acting odd and he mentioned something about destroying S.T.A.R.S." Silver said.

"There was another voice there, I couldn't make it out too well though", Blaze said.

"Well lets go, the other path has a door, lets go", Silver said.

"Ok", Blaze said and followed Silver.

Silver walked there really confused, there were only 5 survivors left, including himself and Blaze, he hoped not to see any more friends die before his eyes.

They turned the corner and went down the area and walked through a door.

Silver noticed a flamethrower nearby and picked it up.

"This could come in handy, not much fuel though", Silver said.

They walked up a path but a boulder started coming down to them.

"Oh my God!" Blaze said, both ran back and back towards the door and escaped the boulder.

"That was close", Blaze said.

They looked and saw that another path was cleared due to the boulder's destruction, so they went through the door that was made available to them.

It was a room full of webs.

"So many webs, is this a spider's next?" Silver asked.

Soon a really huge spider came into the area with two other spiders next to it.

"I had to ask", Silver said, "Stand back Blaze, I'll take care of them", Silver said.

He started burning the huge spider but was too distracted to attack the other spiders.

Blaze aimed her gun but saw some a red bag with some grenades.

"I could use those", Blaze said.

She replaced those grenades with the explosive rounds and fired at some spiders.

Those spiders started lighting ablaze.

"Flame rounds, interesting", Blaze said.

Silver continued to burn the spider while Blaze killed the other spider.

Silver finished off the Black Tiger spider with a little assistance from Blaze's rounds after she killed the other spiders.

Silver checked the flamethrower, it was empty.

"Damn", Silver said and tossed it to the side.

The two went to another door but it was blocked by webs.

"Shit, how do we get through here?" Blaze asked.

Silver grabbed his knife and cut the webs up, Blaze assisted in that and they both went through the double doors.

They walked down the path and turned a corner but another boulder rushed at them.

"Another one!?" Silver said and ran off with Blaze out of harm's way.

"We're not safe anywhere it seems", Blaze said.

They moved on and entered a door into a room with some statues and portraits

They looked around the room and Blaze noticed something.

"Silver, over here", Blaze said and showed Silver a shaft.

"Is that what we need for the elevator?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, what's it doing here though?" Blaze asked.

"Some of the things we found are in locations that make little sense", Silver said.

"Well lets go", Blaze said.

They ran off back to the elevator area.

When they arrived in the room with the ladder, some zombies were walking towards them.

"Great", Blaze said and aimed her gun.

"Wait", Silver said, then he grabbed a flash grenade and rolled it toward the zombies, and then he shot the grenade and the explosion killed some of the zombies.

There were two left, Silver stabbed one in the head and Blaze shot the other one between the eyes.

They went back to the elevator area and saw Rob O'.

"Rob O'", Blaze said.

"Silver, Blaze, you're still alive", Rob O' said.

"Yeah, we usually are", Silver said, then put the shaft in the elevator and went down with it.

When it reached the bottom, Rob O' armed himself.

"You two go on ahead, I'll stay here and keep a look out", Rob O' said.

Blaze and Silver nodded and walked into the nearby room.

They explored the room and went up the area a bit, but they heard some chains.

"Did you hear chains?" Blaze asked.

They looked around and saw the girl walk towards them.

"It's her!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Retreat", Silver said and both went back to the elevator area where they saw Rob O' going up the elevator.

"Rob O'!" Blaze shouted.

"Damn, what the hell is he doing!?" Silver said and searched around for controls.

At that moment, the girl busted through the door and approached the two.

"What do we do?" Blaze asked.

"We can't fight her, she doesn't take damage, we need to run!" Silver said.

Both of them managed to slip past her and go to another door inside the room they found her in.

In the room they saw a big fire place with candles nearby, a lot of them.

"What is this place?" Blaze asked.

"Does it matter? He need to leave either way", Silver said and ran off with Blaze.

They crossed a mini river and they ended up in what looked like a bedroom.

"Is this her room?" Blaze asked.

"I guess so, considering all the dolls", Silver said.

Blaze noticed something on the table, it was a stone and metal object, similar to the one in the container under the cemetery that contained the elder crimson head.

"Check this out, it's another one of these things, and a note", Blaze said.

She showed the note to Silver, detailing the girl that was following them and also detailing her family.

"Her name is Maria Trevor, her family were test subjects for Umbrella, they performed a lot of tests and procedures on her and her family, I wonder if that old guy from before was related to her", Silver said.

"Gerald Trevor, it probably could be him, anyway lets get out of this place, the sooner the better", Blaze said.

They climbed the ladder next to the bed and then went around to the ladder on the other side and climbed that as well.

They found themselves back at the Cabin they found the crank and where they met Maria for the first time.

"Lets leave, quick", Silver said.

They both ran down the area but noticed a zombie near a tree.

"That thing wasn't there before", Blaze said.

Silver shot it in the side of the head.

"Now we won't see it again", Silver said and ran with Blaze.

When they got back to the corridor hallway, they grabbed the other Stone and Metal Object and they proceeded to leave, avoiding other zombies and hunters and made their way back to the main hall.

"Now what?" Blaze asked.

"There's a gate behind the stairway, lets check there", Silver said.

They went to the gate and saw two hexagon shapes for the Stone and Metal Objects.

"Ready?" Silver asked.

"Yeah", Blaze said.

Both put the objects in and went down the stairs.

When they got down they climbed a ladder and were over a hot pit, and on the pit was Rob O'.

"How did he get here?" Silver asked.

Rob O' noticed them behind him.

"Blaze, Silver, you're alive", Rob O' said kinda surprised and with a gun behind him, "I was worried, cause I thought you were..." Rob O' attempted to aim his gun at them but Blaze grabbed it out of his hand and aimed it at Rob O'.

"Start talking", Blaze said, aiming the gun at his head.

"Calm down, I didn't wanna do it, believe me I can explain", Rob O' pleaded.

"Don't lie to me!" Blaze demanded.

At that point, Maria appeared in the area from the opposite side of the room.

"And how did SHE get here?" Silver asked.

"No time to talk, Blaze hand me my gun!" Rob O' said.

Blaze gave Rob O' his gun and he aimed at Maria.

At that moment, Shadow showed up and walked by Silver.

"Shadow?" Silver asked.

Shadow aimed his gun at Maria, "You're a bit of a mess up, Silver, take a piece of the action".


	6. Chapter 6

Silver grabbed his Magnum and Blaze grabbed her grenade launcher and they assisted Shadow and Rob O' in shooting Maria.

She yelled in pain and tried whacking all of them but they ducked and Silver shot her a few times.

Blaze kept a distance and shot her with the grenade launcher that brought her down a bit.

Rob O' shot her a bit then whacked her with his gun a few times.

Shadow did continuous shots to the face but she eventually knocked him back, then also whacked Rob O', nearly causing him to fall off the pit but luckily Blaze managed to pick him up.

Maria rushed at Shadow but he evaded a shot from her manacle and then did a jump kick to the head while Silver stabbed her in the head and kicked her back, then Blaze finished the combo with a tazer zap and then a kick.

Maria was dazed a bit from the assault and Rob O' took the opportunity to shoot a handful of rounds to her and have her dangle from the edge.

Maria tried desperately to stay on the edge but all 4 S.T.A.R.S. members approached her.

Shadow nodded to them all and each member whipped out a handgun, and aimed at Maria.

Silver and Blaze showed a little remorse, Rob O' and Shadow maintained seriousness and all 4 shot her down, causing her to scream in agony as she fell.

"That takes care of that", Shadow said.

"Man I hate to have that happen to me, imagine having an eye on my back", Blaze said.

"If you want to avoid that, I suggest moving on, me and Rob O' will explore this area", Shadow said.

Silver and Blaze nodded and went to the other side and through a door, taking them outside and near a fountain.

"What's this place?" Silver asked.

Both of them circled around the fountain but didn't find anything.

"No puzzles here, that's odd", Blaze said.

Silver sighed and put his hand on a statue, inadvertently moving it and closing the water and opening the path to an elevator.

"I can't tell if we're blessed with good luck or bad luck half the time", Silver said.

"Lets make do with the good luck we have now and go down there", Blaze said.

They took the elevator down and arrived in a mysterious area.

"Where are we?" Blaze asked.

"Lets look around and see if we find anything", Silver said.

"Always a new place to explore", Blaze said.

They climbed down a nearby ladder and walked through a double door.

In that area they found a bunch of dead bodies on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" Blaze asked.

"Lets just move before they all become..." Silver couldn't finish as the bodies got up and approached the duo.

Silver and Blaze opened fire, one bullet hitting between the eyes, one bullet going to the shoulder then into the head, then another bullet knocking a few teeth out while it died and eventually more that sprayed into their brains.

One zombie was still moving and Silver shot it but he ran out of ammo, then he tossed the gun at the zombie's head and knocked it over, then he grabbed his knife and gutted the zombie.

"That was close", Silver said, and then picked up his gun and reloaded it.

"Even here those cursed things roam, let's move on", Blaze said.

Before they continued, Silver grabbed a whole tank of kerosene and spilt it all over the dead bodies and then lit them all on fire.

"Very resourceful", Blaze said.

Silver noticed some double doors around the corner and they checked inside.

"What's this place?" Silver asked.

"Look, a video room, maybe we can see Big's tape", Blaze said.

Silver and Blaze went to the room and placed the tape in the proper location and watched the screen.

They saw from the view of the camera on Big's shoulder and he was backing away while shooting at a zombie.

"Get away from me", Big yelled while firing his shots but missing badly, then the zombie grabbed him, "No! Hey! NO!" Big shouted, then yelled in pain as his throat was ripped out and the zombie feasted on his dead body.

Silver and Blaze seemed shock to see their partner's death from their point of view.

"I can't believe that actually happened to him", Blaze said.

"Big couldn't shoot the wide end of a barn, but he was one hell of a chemist", Silver said.

"Anyway, we should continue exploring the area, keep that tape, we'll need to show that to the RPD", Blaze said.

Silver sighed, "Lets hope we get back to the RPD alive", Silver said.

They moved on but then saw a picture slide nearby, so they examined it.

"Maybe there's some sort of info here", Silver said.

They activated it, and they saw clips of monsters they've encountered, one talking about the Cerberus, one about the hunters, one about the Neptune shark, one about a mysterious creature that looks crystalized but it also had an exposed heart, and the final one featured a bunch of scientists, one looking horrifying familiar.

"No, it can't be", Silver said.

The familiar scientist was in fact Shadow.

"No way, that's impossible!" Blaze said.

"He's working for Umbrella!?" Silver stated.

"Is he our enemy? Did he know about this?" Blaze asked.

"Only one way to find out, lets go", Silver said.

They left the room and went down a nearby staircase.

"So this is Umbrella's Underground lab", Blaze said.

"Yeah, lets search the rooms", Silver said.

They walked to the door next to them and saw a hallway, they went into the door on the right.

They looked inside the room, it contained some X-Rays, so they looked around for a bit.

Silver was checking under some X-Rays when Blaze called him, "Silver, look".

Silver went to Blaze and read a letter she was holding.

"My dearest Rogue, by the time you read this letter I am no longer the person you once knew. The results of my test came out today, and as I suspected, it came out positive. I feel like I'm teetering on the edge of reason just thinking about my impending doom. I would give anything not to have become one of them. As far as I know, you are not infected. I sincerely hope that things do not reach such a desperate pass but if it has turned out that you are now the last remaining person alive, I want you to get the material from Visual Data Room. The activate the Self-Destruct System in the Power Room, and escape from here. Please do everything in your power to make this whole accident public. If everything is still running normally, you should be able to release all the locks using the Security System. I have set up the terminal in the small security room so that you can log into the system using my name and your name as the password. There is one more thing...and it is my last request, I hope you never have to lay eyes on me in this state, but if you do happen to run into me in my hideous form, I beg you to put me out of my misery. I hope you understand. Thank you Rouge, yours truly, Bokkun", Silver read from the letter.

"A security code?" Blaze asked.

"Let's go to that room then", Silver said.

They left the room and saw another door. They tried opening it but it was locked.

"Damn, must be one of the locked rooms", Silver said.

They left the room and went down a hall to the other side and saw a double door.

They looked inside and saw a computer at the corner and also some cadavers hanging in bags nearby.

"That's just morbid", Blaze said.

"Follow me", Silver said.

They turned on the computer.

"Ok, enter the name Bokkun, password Rouge", Silver said.

After putting that in, the doors activated and they got a map off all the doors open.

"Lets go", Silver said.

They went out the door and turned right to go down the tunnel again and into the room they were in prior and went in the further down door. They went though and checked around the room.

They saw a zombie and Silver shot it dead, then lit the carcass on fire.

They both saw a refueling chamber but paid no mind to it and left the area since there was no more to it.

They went back to the main hallway outside the inner hall and turned a few corners and saw a zombie at one of the corners.

The zombie walked to them but this time Blaze shot it dead and lit it on fire as well with a flame round.

On a table, she noticed some acid rounds, then loaded them into her grenade launcher.

They both peeked inside a room but saw a mess, so they ignored it. They went to another door up ahead and walked down the hall.

They turned the corner and saw an elevator, but there was no power.

"Shit, we need power", Silver said.

"Guess that's what the refueling chamber was for, but we don't have anything for it", Blaze said.

"Lets check the source, we'll probably find something.....now where is the source?" Silver said.

They went to the other side of the hall and through a door with a lot of pipes. They searched the area until they saw a pipe with the power source and then saw the container that needed to go into the chamber.

"Good, lets grab that", Blaze said.

Both grabbed the container and rushed back to the chamber room. They inserted the fuel case in and it filled with power. They read a warning that they can't run at all with the case, or there will be an explosion.

"You carry, I'll shoot", Silver said.

They carefully made their way back to the pipe room, so far so good, they walked though the areas and Silver shot any incoming zombie, making sure to damage the head good. They arrived back in the pipe room and on their way to the pipe, a new creature showed up, it was a little creature with weird arms and wings on it's back.

"What the hell!?" Silver asked.

"You take it, I'll deal with it", Blaze said, she handed Silver the device and she shot the grenade launcher to kill the creature.

"Shit", Blaze said.

More came so she shot them, clearing the path for Silver and eventually Silver managed to put the fuel case in..

"Says here we need to go to the control room and fully power the place", Silver said.

Both went to the next room that was boiling hot and more Chimeras (fly winged creatures) showed up and Blaze had to shoot them, Silver helped as well.

They activated the power and then they ran back to the elevator.

They were both greeted by Mina and Rob O'.

"Mina, Rob O'", Blaze said.

"Don't go on without us", Mina said.

"We'll help you out from here on out", Rob O' said.

"Great, lets go", Silver said.

They went down the elevator and got to the bottom, then turned the corner and went into the nearby room.

They all walked around and saw Shadow on a computer, typing up notes.

"Wesker", Silver said.

"So you've come, Silver, Blaze, you make me proud, of course you're both my recruits", Shadow said.

"Thanks", Silver said sarcastically, then Shadow aimed a gun at everyone.

"Since when Shadow?" Silver asked.

Shadow scoffed, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about", Shadow replied.

"Since when have they been slipping you a paycheck!?" Silver asked.

Shadow walked closer still aiming his gun, "I think you're a bit confused, I've always been with Umbrella, S.T.A.R.S. were Umbrella's....no, rather MY little piggies, the Tyrant virus leaked, polluting this whole place, and unfortunately I had to give up my lovely members of S.T.A.R.S.", Shadow said.

Blaze and Rob O' glared at Shadow.

"You KILLED them with your own dirty hands, you Son of a Bitch!" Silver shouted.

"No...", Mina said.

"Oh yes dear, just like this", Shadow said and shot Mina.

"Mina!" Silver said and attempted to run to her fallen body but Shadow kept the gun at Silver.

"Don't move!" Shadow said.

Blaze was gonna get her gun but Rob O' held his gun to her head.

"Thank you Rob O'", Shadow said.

"So what do you know?" Blaze asked.

Silver glared angrily at Rob O'.

"Oh don't blame Rob O' for everything, I hear that his loving family will be in danger if he doesn't do everything I tell him too", Shadow said.

"Shadow, you're pathetic", Blaze said.

"Well you shouldn't worry too much dear, you'll be free of all this anyway", Shadow said.

"Why eliminate S.T.A.R.S.?" Blaze asked.

"Believe it or not, that's Umbrella's intention", Shadow replied.

"You're just a slave of Umbrella", Blaze said.

"Smart girl, but I think you misunderstand, the things you mention are nothing, I'll burn all of them along with this entire laboratory", Shadow said, still aiming his gun, "Rob O' go up on the ground and wait there".

Rob O' walked off to do what Shadow commanded.

"Rob O'", Blaze said.

"Heh, you gotta love Rob O', he must really be afraid of Umbrella", Shadow said.

"You and Umbrella took his family, you bastard!" Blaze said.

Shadow punched Blaze down.

"You!" Silver said.

"I don't think you wanna die just yet, I have something to some interest to you", Shadow said.

Shadow activated a machine and he showed them all a tyrant.

"The Ultimate Lifeform, Mephiles", Shadow said.

Silver did a small laugh.

"Shadow, you've become senile", Silver said.

"All our comrades dead, for the sake of this thing", Blaze said.

"You know, I hate good-byes", Shadow said, he aimed his gun at them but it was shot out his and he was shot in the shoulder.

Rob O' revealed to be the shooter.

"Rob O'!" Blaze said.

"Forgive me", Rob O' said.

"No you're not to blame", Blaze said.

"Hehehehe, all of you, together, in hell", Shadow said as he got up, "You'll all fall before Mephiles", Shadow said and activated him.

"Shit!" Rob O' said.

Shadow looked at Mephiles.

"It's magnificent", Shadow said.

Mephiles moved his arm and Shadow admired it until his eyes widened in shock as he was impaled in the chest by Mephiles.

Mephiles fully stepped out the tube and tossed Shadow's dead body aside.

Mephiles faced the group, Rob O' shot it but he was knocked out from one hit.

"Rob O'!" Blaze shouted.

Silver glared at Mephiles.

"Come get some, you test tube freak!" Silver shouted.

Mephiles motioned toward them and Silver grabbed his Magnum and shot the monster, Blaze then grabbed her shotgun and shot the monster.

Mephiles tried to slash them but they jumped back and Blaze continued to shoot.

Mephiles motioned toward her but Silver managed to shoot him in the head.

Mephiles motioned back to Silver but Silver ran to Mephiles and stabbed his heart, stunning him, then Silver shot him again and Mephiles fell.

Silver went to check on Mina and Blaze checked on Rob O'.

Silver helped up Mina and she noticed him.

"Silver", she said in relief.

"It's a good thing you were wearing your bulletproof vest, there's nothing left for us to do here, lets get moving", Silver said.

"Ok", Mina said.

Blaze helped up Rob O', he was just fine.

"You're ok", Blaze said happily.

"Blaze....sorry, that was careless of me...Shadow!", Rob O' said.

"He's dead", Blaze responded, pointing to Shadow's corpse.

"Well, lets just get out of here", Rob O' said.

They all left the room and went up the elevator.

"Wait, there's a self-destruct system somewhere in this lab, I'll go operate it and blow this entire operation tot he ground", Mina said.

"She's right, we need to end this nightmare, I'll go help her", Rob O' said.

"Ok, me and Blaze will go see if we can contact Antoine, good luck you two", Silver said.

Everyone split up to their destination.

"Hopefully we'll never have to relive this ever again", Blaze said.

"Shadow's dead, so is his monster, and this lab's gonna go, I hope that's the end, unless Umbrella has more labs", Silver said.

"When we get back, we need to tell everyone, prevent anymore future outbreaks like this", Blaze said.

They started walking back and they heard an alarm go off.

"Self-destruct sequence has been activated, all personnel must evacuate immediately, deactivating and releasing all locks", the announcement said.

"Mina activated the self-destruct switch, lets go", Silver said.

They went upstairs and went past all the charred corpses and made their way up the nearby ladder.

They walked by the area and saw an emergency exit.

"Lets go", Silver said.

They went into the area and ran down the corridor, along the way, they received a message from Antoine.

"This is Antoine, I'm running out of fuel, this is your last chance, if there's anyone alive give me a sign, I repeat, this is your last chance", Antoine said.

Silver and Blaze continued on and reached the elevator.

"Here we are", Silver said.

"Silver, Blaze!" Mina shouted from afar.

"Mina, Rob O'", Silver said.

As the two went to Silver and Blaze, they heard some screeches.

"It's those hunters", Rob O' said.

Mina and Rob O' aimed their guns up ahead.

"You go on, we'll stall them", Mina said.

"We'll help", Blaze said.

"No, you go up and contact Antoine, don't worry we'll be fine", Rob O' said, then he and Mina went ahead and stalled the hunters, Silver and Blaze then went in the elevator and went up.

When they got to the top, Silver set off some flares and waited for Antoine to show up.

As they were waiting, Mina and Rob O' came up the elevator.

"You made it", Silver said.

At that moment, the ground below was destroyed and rocks went upward, everyone aimed their gun.

At that moment, Mephiles popped up from the ground and he looked angrier.

"Looks like it wants one more round, lets finish it off", Silver said.

Silver shot it with his Assault Shotgun and Mephiles staggered back.

Mephiles went to attack Silver but he was distracted when Blaze shot an acid round at it and burned his flesh.

Mina and Rob O' double teamed it with their respective weapons.

Mephiles ran and rammed Silver and knocked him into a wall.

Blaze shot Mephiles more with Mina backing her up but Mephiles slashed at them, with Blaze taking a small scratch on the arm.

Rob O' then shot Mephiles more and distracted him from everyone else.

At that moment, Antoine flew over the fight.

"What is that thing!?" she shouted in shock, then tossed down a Rocket Launcher near Silver, "Silver, kill it! Whatever it is!"

Silver picked it up but Mephiles grabbed him and was about to stab him but Blaze shocked him with her tazer and then grabbed the Rocket Launcher and went a distance.

"Die!" Blaze shouted and shot the rocket at Mephiles, but in a turn of events, Mephiles whacked the rocket away from him.

"That's impossible!" Blaze shouted.

Mephiles approached her and she noticed Silver get to his feet.

"Silver! Catch!" Blaze shouted and tossed the rocket to Silver.

Silver caught it and aimed at Mephiles, "See you in hell!" Silver fired the rocket at Mephiles, this time it connected and Mephiles was annihilated from the rocket, he was finally dead.

Antoine settled the rocket down, allowing Silver, Blaze, Mina and Rob O' to board it.

As they flew up, the mansion was blown to bits from the bomb activated by Mina, along with everything else.

Silver sat on the helicopter, Blaze, exhausted from the day's events, fell asleep on Silver's shoulder. Mina was asleep on the floor and Rob O' sat in the cockpit, polishing his gun.

The helicopter flew away with all the survivors, tired from the day's events, just wanting to get home and away from all this, the nightmare was finally over for them.........for now.


End file.
